1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seating systems having seatbacks for supporting occupants of the type wherein a lumbar support is included to support a lumbar portion of the occupant.
2. Background Art
Seating systems are commonly used in any number of environments and vehicles to support occupants in a seating position. Some seating system include a feature in the seatback to support a lumbar portion of the seat occupant, commonly referred to as a lumbar support.
The lumbar support is generally configured to be provide a bulge or other rigid or semi-rigid feature in the seatback for focusing support on the lumbar portion of the occupant. In some cases, a positioning of the lumbar support within the seatback may be controlled by the occupant.
Such lumbar seatback assemblies are uniform to all seat occupants, regardless of the size and other parameters of the occupant. This can make it difficult in maximizing the position of the lumbar support relative to the occupant.